A World of Ponies
by Otaku Eloise
Summary: Three fanfiction writers wake up to discover themselves in Equestria! Follow the three friends as they discover why they were sent here, as some might learn some things are not what they seem. *coughcoughanti-broniescoughcough*


**A/N: Hiiii guys! I wanted to make a fanfic where me and a couple of my friends were turned into ponies, but I didn't want it to be my best friend who love MLP like me, because… Well, I don't know. So, in this fanfiction, it's me and my friends (from fanfiction) ImaginaryStoryWriter and Jack Writes for Some Reason who get turned into ponies. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony!**

* * *

I was only half asleep when I woke up. I didn't think about the sensation of grass tickling my neck or light shining through my eyes. The only thought running through my head were the half-dreams. Those thoughts where it's still your subconscious, but you're still half-aware of it, like a lucid dream. My dream was something about my favorite anime, with some elements of one of my favorite video games. Dreams are weird like that. Once I was fully conscious, I noticed my surroundings (without sight, of course). I opened my eyes, and found myself in a forest. Of course, like any almost-teenage girl, I started freaking out. Then, I decided the best course of action was to take a deep breath, and stand up. The only problem was, when I tried to stand up, I fell flat on my face. Cussing under my breath, I sat up, propping myself up on my arms. Only, they _weren't_ my arms! I looked down, but rather than seeing my left hand with three freckles on it, I saw a light cobalt blue hoof! I sat straight up, finding that the rest of my body was light cobalt as well! I quickly looked around for the nearest body of water, finding a small stream nearby. The water was mostly still, so I was able to see my reflection easily. I found myself looking into a pair of grayish-green eyes, slightly covered by a bluish purple and brown mane, surrounded by a blue face. And of course, rather than my ears being on the side of my head, there were two pony ears at the top of my head. Not only that, but there were two feathered wings on the sides of my body, as well as the image of a half note on my flank. Dumbfounded, I sat there, not quite knowing what to do next.

"Is… is this for real?" I said to myself. "I'm… I'm my pony OC, Artsong…" Then a smile came upon my face. "This is… SOO COOL!"

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of sleeping on my stomach. I groaned and sat up, to find that (1.) I was on the outskirts of a small village, and (2) I wasn't in my regular, human body. I looked down at what should've been my hand, and found a gray hoof in its place!

"GAH!" I exclaimed, and then quickly covered my mouth with my newfound hoof, not wanting to disturb anyone in the nearby village. I began thinking. _What the heck happened last night?! How did this happen?! Oh, Blaire might know about this! Or SoManyOCs, she knows a lot about ponies! What do I do?!_ I sighed. What was I supposed to do now? _I don't know much about ponies… Maybe I should talk to a smart pony, like the main character. Hmm… didn't she live in a library? Right…_ I began walking toward the village.

* * *

I woke up on a tree branch. Yes, that's right, a _tree branch._ I have absolutely _no idea_ how I managed to get to the very top of a _very tall_ tree _in my sleep_! When I realized how far away from the ground I was, I sort of freaked out. And, of course, that's when I noticed _two blue hooves_ instead of hands. Great, not only am I stuck at the top of a tree, but I'm stuck at the top of a tree _as a pony_. And, just when I thought it couldn't get _any _worse, I hear a sort of growling noise from the ground. I look down (even though they always say not to look down in the movies) and I see a wolf that's made out of wood. I spoke too soon… Now, not only am I stuck at the top of a tree as a pony, but I'm stuck at the top of a tree as a pony that's being threatened by some sort of wolf creature. Just perfect. Of course, being distracted by other things, I didn't realize until now that I was in the middle of a forest. I sighed. I was going to be up there for a loooong time. Or so I thought. Then out of nowhere, I heard a high-pitched voice screaming.

"RAAAAAAHH! BACK, TIMBERWOLF! BACK I SAY!" As a blue pony with wings appeared and started throwing rocks at the wolf thing. The "timberwolf" then broke apart, being made of wood and all, and then the blue pony began stomping at its remains. Then, she started yelling at me. "_Hey! You could've been killed! What are you doing in the middle of the Everfree Forest?! Don't you know what kind of monsters life here?!_"

"It wasn't really my choice…" I mutter under my breath, as the pony flies up to me.

"Wait a second." She says. "You're a pegasus! Why in Tartarus didn't you just fly away? Why you…"

I look back at myself and see two feathered wings. Oops. The pony facepalmed- or, I guess face_hoofed_. "Sheesh, what's the point of being born a pegasus if you're afraid of heights?! I mean, if you're able to fly, then why _should_ you be afraid of heights?! It makes _no sense_!"

"Um, I'm sorry, uh…"

"Artsong." The pony said, clearly annoyed at me. "You?"

_Wait, Artsong?! As in, SoManyOCs' OC?! _"Um, Jack…"

"Really now?" She said. "That doesn't sound like a pony name."

"Well, maybe I've never been a pony before." I said. "And I don't think you have either. Tell me, have you ever heard of the website ?"

She looked shocked for a moment. "Wait… _Jack!?_ As in, Jack Writes for Some Reason?!"

I smiled at her. "Yes. Now, CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS TREE?!"

She frowned and shook her head. "No way. We have to teach you how to fly first." She grabbed my hooves and pulled me out of the tree. "Okay. I'm going to drop you. Try to open your wings and flap them."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled at her.

"Yes." She said bluntly, dropping me out of the sky.

I screamed, plummeting towards the ground. Then, "Artsong" dove down to catch me. "Aww, you didn't even try!" She said. "Okay, let's try this from higher up."

"WHAT?!" I yelled at her. "How does that make any se-"

Before I knew it, I was going toward the ground again. This time, she didn't catch me. I just kept going down. Or so I thought. I finally realized I was suspended midair, and I realized my wings were flapping. "Wha…?"

"Good work, Jack!" SoManyOCs said, flying down to meet me. "Looks like you managed to do it instinctively! Alright, now let's work on…" She looked around. "_Getting out of the Everfree Forest!_"

"Wha-what?! What's so bad about the Everfree Forest?!" I said, shocked.

"Well, I'm not so much worried about the fact that the weather changes on its own or the animals take care of themselves…" She said. "What _I'm _worried about are all the creatures that live in here! There are timberwolves, cockatrices, dragons, ursa majors and minors-"

"Aren't those constellations?"

"Not here they aren't. Manticores, hydras, chimeras- wait, those are in the fire swamp… Well, aside from chimeras… There are still lots of awful creatures here. We need to get to Ponyville right away!" She immediately flew up above the trees, then she flew back down. "Ponyville is that way!" She said, pointing her hoof down the path. "Let's go, right now!"

* * *

**A/N: GAAAAAHH! *facedesk* SOOO MANY WOOOOORDS! Anyway, here's the fanfiction! I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully, I won't take too long on the next chapter… *sigh***


End file.
